war_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihana Lenta
Akihana Lenta is a 14-year-old brunette who is under the average height due to nutritious problems. She is an illegal child of the infamous family of Akihana Family and is considered as a "disgrace" to the family lineage. Her real name is unknown and will be a mystery that will never be revealed. Her code name is Cisoria. Appearance Lenta is 149cm 14-year-old with brown chocolate hair and aqua blue eyes. Her hair consists of messy long bangs that is shoulder length and two long plaits that is just past her waist. Her usual attire consists of an orange hoodie jacket with a short creamy white dress underneath, short ripped jeans, long navy knee socks and plain boots with zips. She is usually very bland in expressions and likes to keep her hands inside her pockets. Background/History Lenta is an illegal child of an relatively famous and rich family called ‘Akihana’, hence the apostrophes as she does not legally belong in that family. She currently has no ‘real’ surname as she has partial amnesia and is unable to recall some of her personal details. The reason why Lenta is shorter than average humans(149cm) for her age(14) is because she was actually born with a younger twin sister, Hana; however unfortunately passed away the moment she stepped into the real world because she were lacking nutrition. Most of the energy was put into Lenta preborn but still wasn’t enough for her own individual growth. The strange thing is Lenta doesn’t remember having a twin sister, so she thought she was born all alone. (Parallel Universe(redirect) ) Although at a fairly young age, Lenta was able to enter the most academic middle school in Kontonshijima as a Year 9 in Kannazuki Middle High School and once can easily see her as one of the smartest within the school but she isn't very welcomed as her attitude often makes her an 'arrogant' and 'ignorant' person, one that everyone would avoid, but this is only because she doesn't want to interact with others. She was bullied earlier in her days but was still very open and outgoing because she believed that her happiness with her parents will never end, however after witnessing a terrible fire that burned down the house she lived in, her parents unfortunately burned in the bulding, unable to escape. Now she is much more cautious and because of her 'inexcusable' existence as she claims she ‘killed’ her parents. Lenta is now a ‘younger sister’(adoptive sister) of Akihana Hibiki, the legal heir to the next generation, who is also her very, very distant half cousin. They are 3 years apart in age but the height doesn’t seem to stop the fact Lenta envies Hibiki so much. (149cm to 181cm) She is half Japanese (mother) and half british (father). Personality Before her parents died, she was a very happy and confident child who knew nothing of her family line. After the unfortunate event, smiling was becoming a rare sight. Instead of her cheerful and loud personality in her first 6 years alive, she now rarely shows her inner feelings, making others think her cold blooded. In the story, she begins to develop a sadistic personality and often teases other people to get an reaction or just simply for her own 'entertainment' and often goes overboard and gets chased around a lot with a furious Senkou Kuroi. Although it is the truth she may harm others, she doesn't allow deaths and often goes out of her way to prevent that. e.g. Even though she absolutely hates Senkou Kuroi, she doesn't allow him to die. Other than her sadistic side, she is often more of a quieter, obedient child who doesn't protest against things that have been declared. Behaviour Lenta is very cautious and observant even without Observant Informant and she makes sure to make everything 100% accurate and correct. With this, she can easily read others mind because she can analysis what someone says and acts. For her talented gift, she reacts very fast in sports, but cannot do many sports for too long or cannot easily handle due to the restriction of her body and stamina (e.g jump high, run for a long time of period. She was hospitalised for a while after the fire incident with her parents). Lenta often neglect social talk and interaction but still attends school for her studies (even though she aces them Hibiki still wants her to go to school). The only people who she talks to are her frenemies and team mates. Despite her anti social behaviour, she cannot simply ignore a serious situation if it happens around her. If anything, she is always the first one to jump into the problem and solve it. Even after 8 years, she still can't get rid of her old habit of being the 'leader' of the group. (she used to get herself involved with minor bullying at school when she was younger). Likes/Dislikes * Teddies: With a rather overwhelming past, Lenta generally doesn’t trust anyone and often tells her stories to stuffed animals such as teddy bears. Her room is practically filled with stuffed animals. * Teasing: Lenta loves to tease people who are close to her to get a reaction out of them. She likes to tease Senkou Kuroi the most because he is fairly short-tempered and has the most interesting reactions of them all. Lenta knows her limits though, so when it is most necessary to avoid trouble, she would decide on that. * Blackmailing: '''Because of her behaviour, she always make sure to collect as much data and evidence towards possible nuisance later to blackmail characters. (possibly a defense mechanism?) * '''Food: She loves pocky the most. Being a big eater and is ever so skinny is something anyone would envy. her own author and creator! D:< Other than her likes and dislikes, she isn’t particularly fussed about anything else. Powers/Weapons Lenta was trained to adapt with anything possible, but here are a few weapons she personally prefer. * Hand Guns: Although not actually used in battles, they are often used to threaten someone of just to get a reaction out of someone. Even though they are used to threaten, they are real guns and because of this, being the paranoid girl she is, brings bullets with her but only filled with sleeping powder. She may not seem at first, but is actually a person who dislikes being in direct violence. * [[Immortality|'‘Pure Immortality’:']] Lenta cannot die. She may use her body as a shield to protect someone from being harmed or possibly being killed (very handy), but as for consequences, she cannot express herself through facial expressions except for a few smirks that make her entertained, although fairly rare. When you see this happening… well, run as far away as you can for her because she’ll definitely make you her ‘underling’ on chess. * Chains/Bandages: '''They both function in the same way. They are often controlled by hand gestures and are also capable of changing into different objects. They operate based on Lenta's spiritual strength (similar to Mei's Bladeless Katana). They change into a bow and an arrow in a major battle. This attack is named Separation. This attack pierces through the enemy or object efficiently within 0.05 seconds when used properly. If not used or equipped properly, it may result in self injury. Although a genius prodigy, she is extremely vulnerable to physical attacks, making her the ‘weakest’ yet, the (mentally) ‘strongest’ out of them all. Her nerve senses may be ‘numb’, but she is actually extremely ‘sensitive’ (sixth sense) to things around her. It’s as if the brain keeps confusing itself, cancelling the cells and recollecting them again. '''Immortality Akihana Lenta is classified as a PI01 with the granted implant of the 'Pure Immortality' category with the final mark of 35 out of 40. She is the very only being who the drug accepted, making her immortal in life and undead. Trivia *Lenta’s right handed. *Lenta is able to regenerate blood and body parts, closing wounds etc, but she cannot get her voice, senses back and cannot age or grow because of her powers. *Lenta’s original appearance design was exactly the same, but her personality was changed dramatically. She wasn’t originally meant to be sadistic; instead, she was living a very monotonous life. When she gets irritated she shows her annoyance but in the modified version the only emotion she shows is interest. *She was designed to be an only child but was changed due to more demands in complexity. ** Akihana Hibiki wasn't an originally planned character, but since author-san wanted more love for Lenta, she decided to add a big onii-chan who Lenta hates. you see where Lenta got her sadistic side? (lol) *Her ‘immortality’ power is ‘pure irregularity’. *Her last name was originally ‘Patrov’ but since Lenta is now now longer Russian anymore, it just makes more sense without it. *Lenta’s name (Lenta) comes from a Russian word meaning ‘Ribbon’. **One of her original weapons were ribbons, hence the name and similarities with bandages. ** She was originally a Russian *She is half Japanese (Mother) and half English (Father). *Akihana in kanji can be interpreted as ‘Autumn flower’. *Lenta actually wears glasses, but doesn't wear them since 'they are annoying'. Character Influences Being an anime and manga lover myselfHasami, I have watched many medias and read many manga to gather information to form a character of my own. These animes are phenomenal, it is definitely worth it to watch them. However this does NOT mean I ripped the whole character out of them and made them mine. I made sure to make them as original as I could with adding some of my dislikes/likes, past/future, and just IMAGINATION into them. I suppose it is copyright in a way, but not plagarism because I made sure to credit. Character Influence (Anime): 'DuRaRaRa!! ''Orihara, Kami sama no memo chou Alice, Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Takumi, Inuyasha Inuyasha, Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn) Reborn, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Nagato '''Song Influence: ''Don’t Stop InnerSystemParty, Let You Down Days Grace, Over and Over Days Grace'' Basic Information Relationships Gallery Patrov Lenta.png|Earliest design. In this drawing, you can see that she shows her annoyance and irritation, and that in the background it writes 'Patrov Lenta', her original name. Her uniform is also the earliest design of the school, Kannazuki Middle High. Hasami.png|Hasami - the future UTAU that is based on Lenta's character. This UTAU will be based around Lenta's ideal voice as well. Whether or not it'll be publically downloadable and if it is able to be completed, we shall see. Category:Characters